Sassaflash/Gallery/Seasons 3-5
Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|Sassaflash walking past Sugarcube Corner. Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow looks up S3E07.png|On the lower left. Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Games Ponies Play Sassaflash.png Magical Mystery Cure Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png|Apparently she doesn't think he's quite as "alright" anymore Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.png Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Rainbow Falls Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Filli Vanilli A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Leap of Faith Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Flim pointing at AJ S4E20.png Ponies smiling at Applejack S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies looking S4E20.png Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Ponies in shock S4E20.png Apple Bloom "how come Granny can swim again" S4E20.png Applejack "forget what you're capable of" S4E20.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Sassaflash as Admiral Fairy Flight S4E21.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Amethyst Star trading with Sassaflash S4E22.png|Sassaflash replacing Caramel with a pineapple. Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Rainbow carrying Fluttershy away S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski's oat burger stand S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation The fair S4E23.png Equestria Games Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Twilight looking for Spike S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Pinkie cheering "we did it!" S4E24.png Pinkie "and only by one medal" S4E24.png Applejack giving Apple Bloom a noogie S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Spinning snow S5E5.png Serenity and Sassaflash closing the sunlight with clouds S5E5.png Ponies transporting the clouds S5E5.png Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png Slice of Life Several ponies at the bowling center S5E9.png Dr. Hooves at the bowling center S5E9.png Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Changeling at the Ponyville wedding S5E9.png Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond singing "the meaning of my fall" S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png Pinkie "a big old surprise ruiner!" S5E19.png Pinkie "Right, Gummy?" S5E19.png Pinkie Pie goes back to Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Scare Master Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing "I had believed what I was sold" S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Sassaflash and Rainbowshine directing sheep S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Zecora reveals camp S5E26.png The wooded camp S5E26.png |index}}